


Things Don't Go as Planned.

by BloomingBeaches



Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Raised TommyInnit AU, Technoblade-centric, TommyInnit Has a Stutter, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBeaches/pseuds/BloomingBeaches
Summary: In which Tommy goes to Techno's house per Phil's request, secrets get revealed, and things don't go as planned.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade
Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Techno had holed himself away when Tommy betrayed him. Phil had tried everything to get him to come out of his room, but the piglin hybrid just wouldn’t budge. In a way, the phantom hybrid sort of understood.

The piglin took the racoon hybrid under his wing, taught him what he knew-- _ he had raised the kid, for christ’s sake! _

Now, the sight of the once-almighty Blood God wrapped up in a blanket with tears streaming down his face is a sight to behold. Tommy had hurt the piglin, and he didn’t pay the consequences. 

Thoughts flooded Technoblade’s mind. How long had Tommy been planning on betraying on? Was Tommy always just going to run back into his best friend’s arm? Was Technoblade just a tool to him, for him to use and then throw away when he had something better just at arm’s length?

Why would Tommy hurt his adopted father like that?

Memories flood Techno’s mind. Memories of laughter and smiles and a small disc plush that took forever to find. He can recall the day he had found Tommy like it was yesterday. He had been pushed into his arms, wrapped up in a blood-stained blue blanket, by a human woman. The woman had pleaded for him to take her baby, to keep him safe.

He obliged, only because of the distressed look on her face.

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the baby. Maybe he would be a different person. Maybe Tommy wouldn’t even exist.

Technoblade shakes his head. Taking Tommy was the best thing that had ever happened to Technoblade. The racoon hybrid had brought so much joy and happiness into his life that he wasn’t sure what he’d do without the kid.

Although, he’s sure he can guess now.

Slowly, he hauls himself out of bed. His sword falls from where it’s hung on the wall. Techno can’t be bothered to pick it up. His face is locked in a frown and tears are streaming down his face still. He can’t be bothered to wipe them away. 

It’s just Phil at his house, anyways.

However, as he makes his way down the ladder, he hears hushed whispers. He turns around once he’s reached the floor and, lo and behold, there stands the Tommy Innit. Technoblade quickly turns back around and walks outside, not bothering to stop when the kid-- _ his kid _ \--called out to him.

He took out his axe and made way towards the trees, ignoring his voice’s pleas and whines to go and talk to Tommy. Tommy didn’t matter right now, he told himself. What mattered was finding something to do, finding something to keep his mind off of everything.

He swung his axe, the sound of it hitting wood resonating around the forested area. So what if his son had betrayed him?

It’s not like Tommy knew that Technoblade was his father. For all the blond knew, his dad was Phil. And he was okay with that. He was perfectly okay with watching as his son lived a lie.

“Mr. Blade?” 

Techno jumps. He drops his axe and turns his head. Since when did Tommy call him  _ Mr. Blade _ ? 

“What.” He huffed. “Scram, Tommy. I have stuff to get done.”

“I brought..” Tommy stutters, “I brought firewood. You don’t have to chop down trees.”

Technoblade begrudgingly picks up his axe and starts walking back towards his cottage. “What are you doing here, Tommy?”

Tommy stutters through his sentences. “I was going to.. Going to apologize. I felt.. Felt bad, for hurting you.”

The piglin hybrid stops in his tracks, tears stinging his eyes once more. “I don’t think I invited you here, Tommy. Go home.”

Tommy stops, too, a few steps behind Technoblade. “This is home, though. Techno.. Techno, this is my home!” Technoblade wonders where Tommy got the stutter from (perhaps the lightning strike during the Fall of L’Manberg? Or maybe it was just the boy’s ever-growing fear of disappointing others that he started to watch what he was saying?). “Technoblade, this is.. This is my home, too.” Techno continues walking. Tommy falls step-in-step next to him, pleading his case. “I want to.. I want to be home again.”

Techno shakes his head. “No, you want to use me again. You’ve convinced yourself that you’re above everyone else and you’re upset that someone had finally knocked you down a peg when your little country was blown to bits.” He snarls. He instantly regrets his words when he sees how Tommy flinches. 

“I just..” Tommy starts, stopping quickly. Techno thinks he learned to shut his mouth. “I miss you.”

Techno walks faster. He had a bone to pick with Phil for letting this traitor into his home. “Techno, please! Please listen to me.”

The pigling hybrid raises a pink eyebrow. “Do you think you’re some kind of  _ hero _ , Theseus?” Tommy flinches again, he had never heard Techno use his real name in that tone. It was frightening. “Get away from my house, Tommy.”

“This is my.. My house, too!” He raises his voice, but instantly shuts his mouth when he realizes how loud he had gotten (he hadn’t yelled in quite a while.) “Who stroke your ego?” Technoblade growled.

Tommy didn’t respond, just stared down at his feet. “You can’t just assume that everyone likes you. In fact, you can’t even assume that I even want you to be here! You can’t just..” Technoblade trails off. He needs time to collect his thoughts before he has this conversation. He walks inside and shoots Phil a pointed glare. “Phil.” He says, trying his best to ignore the way his voice cracked. “We need to have a talk. Downstairs, please.” 

Phil sets down the cup he was holding and shoots Tommy and apologetic look as he climbs down the ladder.

“Are you insane, Phil?!” Techno doesn’t wait for Phil’s feet to touch the floor before he’s yelling. “You.. You brought my  _ kid _ to me after he  _ betrayed  _ me? What were you thinking?”

Phil’s eyes hold no remorse or apology. Technoblade scowls, tears still threatening to spill from his eyes. “I don’t want to see you again, Philza Minecraft. I want you out of my house, and I want you away from my property. You can go live with Dream for all I care.” He spits out. Now, Phil realizes his mistake. 

“I’m sorry..” He murmurs. He’s not used to Technoblade being mad at him, it’s never happened before. They’d always found a way to fix things, even after miniscule fights. 

“Are you?” Techno drawls. “Because to me, it looks like you brought my son into my house without my permission after weeks of me being locked up in my room, crying my eyes out because of said son. Did you not stop to think about how I would feel? Did you even  _ think _ when you brought him here?”

“I’m sorry.” Phil reiterates, louder this time. 

Technoblade’s face holds a look of disgust. “You don’t get to apologize. You don’t get to after you brought the one person I cared about back from his stupid little blown-up country and his stupid little bee-obsessed friend!” 

“Techno, listen to me. I was being dumb, I hadn’t thought about you or your feelings.” Phil submits. Techno lets out a weak laugh.

“Yeah, you don’t think about much, do you?” The piglin hybrid snapped. “Phil, if you aren’t gone by three day’s light, I’ll kill you myself. Do you understand? Take Theseus with you, too, I don’t want to see him either.”

Phil sighs, “Techno, I can’t just take Tommy with me. You know how his mind works, he won’t leave you alone until he gets what he wants.”

“I don’t care what you have to do to get him to leave me alone.” Techno frowns. “I want you both gone by three day’s light, and if you’re not you better hope that I don’t drive my sword through your gut just like you did to Wilbur.”

Techno can tell he hit a nerve, but he’s too lost in his own head to care. He can’t really bring himself to care after Phil had done the one thing he knew he wasn’t supposed to do: bring Tommy home. “I know you’re mad--”

“Mad?” Techno interrupts. “You think I’m  _ mad? _ I’m more than mad, I’m  _ hurt.  _ I thought you were different, Phil, but you’re just like everyone else. You don’t care about me, you don’t see me as a person. You see me as a weapon. You disregard my feelings for your own benefit.”

Technoblade crosses his arms. “So tell me why you brought Theseus here. If not for my benefit, why for yours?”

Phil gulps. Techno feels like drawing his sword through his friend’s guts.


	2. Things Are Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are okay--Techno and Tommy have fallen into a simple lifestyle.
> 
> And then Tommy finds something that may change everything.

Tommy frowns. Techno was his dad?

That didn’t make any sense--Tommy was a racoon hybrid and Techno was a piglin hybrid. And besides, Tommy grew up with Phil and Wilbur, with Techno only coming over for special occasions.

It couldn’t be true, he wasn’t Techno’s kid. Thoughts swarmed his brain, trying to come up with a possible solution as to what was happening, but his thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming shut and someone climbing up a ladder.

Tommy looked up (when had he looked down?) and noticed that Techno had crawled up from the basement. Had Phil been the one to storm out? Techno had seemed furious, so why was he here, wrapping his arms around Tommy and pulling him towards his chest, hugging him fiercely. It’s like the piglin hybrid didn't want to let go.

Hesitantly, Tommy pushed himself away from his apparently-father. He couldn't just accept a hug from a man full of lies. 

Techno looked at him with guilty eyes. What did he have to be guilty for besides abandoning his son? Now it was Tommy’s turn to be mad, to yell and scream and (possibly) punch.

“How dare you?” He muttered. “How dare you fucking.. fucking lie to me.” Tommy muttered, clenching his fist tight before throwing a punch.

Technoblade didn’t move. In fact, punching the piglin hybrid didn’t do much, but Tommy’s father stood there and took every punch thrown at him.

He stood there because he felt he deserved it, for abandoning his son just like his biological mother had.

It takes a few minutes of yelling and tears and insults before Tommy finally collapses into Techno’s arms, his own tired and sore. “Why’d you do it?” He whispers. “Why’d you give me.. me to Phil?”

Techno gulps. He’s not good at social situations. In fact, he’s not good at any situation that isn’t violence. “I thought it would be best for you.” He finally says after a few seconds of silence. “I didn't want you to grow up with a monster for a father, Theseus.” Slowly, a pink, sharp-nailed hand reaches up to run through the fluffy strands of dirty blond hair. 

“I woulda been okay.. okay with that, Techno.” Tommy mutters, “You aren’t a monster, either. You’re pretty damn.. damn cool.”

Techno huffs out a bit of laughter. The atmosphere is still tense and Tommy still has a vendetta against both his fathers, but they’re content to stay in each other’s arms for a few minutes.

///

“You acted like a child, you know.” Tommy smiled weakly through his tears, face pressed into Techno’s skin as a form of comfort. Techno hums. Techno’s sitting on the floor and Tommy in his lap, the two seeking the familial love that they’d been deprived of for 16 long years. Theseus laughs, “You blew.. blew up my home.”

“I did.” Technoblade laughs, “I blew that government to the  _ ground _ .”

“I’m still mad at you for that.” Tommy frowns. Techno nods. 

“Didn’t expect you to forgive me at the drop of a pen, kiddo.”

“You’re oddly comfortable,” Tommy trails off, eyelids drooping. His face is stained with long-gone tears.

Techno looks down at Tommy. “Theseus?” He asks. Tommy hums. “You’re goin’ to have to get up. My legs are fallin’’ asleep.”

“No.”

“Tommy-!” Techno yells but, much to his dismay, Tommy is already fast asleep.

///

Tommy wracks his brain, trying to think of something to say. Dream is standing right in front of him, right in front of Techno's house--of  _ his _ house--and he’s holding out a disc. Dream had been let out of the prison (he’d been put in almost immediately after Tommy’s exile). Tommy knows that, but it feels surreal to have him here at his doorstep handing back something that means so much to the both of them. Dream was giving up the thing that gave him leverage over Tommy. 

His disc.

Techno hollars and asks who’s at the door. Dream raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize Technoblade was home,” he muses. Theseus rolls his eyes. 

“Get lost, Dream, no one wants.. wants you here.” He spits out. His stutter had been getting better, they were less frequent. Dream just laughs, which causes Techno to appear through the door. Dream takes a second to admire the way that they’ve expanded the house. It’s obviously much bigger than what it used to be. 

Techno sighs, his tusks catching on his lip and making him look stupid. “Would you get off my property? You’re destroying the value with your germs.”

Dream laughs. “Sorry, Buddy. Just wanted to drop off this.” He hands the disc to Tommy, who accepts it with shaking hands and labored breath.

“Great. You’ve dropped it. Now leave.” Techno deadpans. Dream smiles and waves as he leaves, compliant with the piglin hybrid’s wishes. Techno helps calm Tommy down to the best of his abilities once the villain was out of sight.

//

“What the fuck.” Tommy whispers as he looks through old photos. “What is this?” He frowns. How long had these been up here? He didn’t even know they existed until roughly five seconds ago. 

His fingers trace a picture of a much younger him on Techno’s chest, giggling and laughing his ass off as if he’d just been told the funniest joke in the world. The kid in the photo looked like he was just barely grazing the one-year milestone of living. 

“Tommy! Dinner’s ready!” He hears his father call from downstairs. Tommy shouts back and tells him to shut up. 

Tommy does, however, climb down the ladder and then the stairs and greets his father and a middle finger. Technoblade graciously accepts it with a spoonful of mashed potatoes flung towards his son in return. 

It isn’t until he’s setting down the photo to eat that he’d realized he brought it down with him. Technoblade eyes it curiously. “What’s that?”

“It’s a photo, dipshit.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious!” Techno says, taking a bite out of his steak that’s been stabbed onto a knife. 

Tommy eats his dinner in silence, staring at the picture as he chews on his steak and baked potato. Did Techno just have a box of old photos up in his room? And if so, how long had they been up there?

He drinks some water, hoping it’ll clear his thoughts. Why hadn't he seen these until now, and not when they were renovating the house four months ago?

What made them so special that they decided to show up now?

Techno clears his throat, effectively snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. Tommy looks up (when had he looked down?) from the photos and smiles cheekily. “Sorry, Big T! Were.. Were you saying something?”

Technoblade shakes his head no. “No, not really. I was just askin’ how your day was.”

Tommy laughs, “Why do you.. do you do that?”

“Do what?” 

“Say shit like that.”

“Tommy, you’re gonna have to be more specific. I can’t read minds.” Technoblade pushes.

“You don’t say your ‘g’s when- when you use an ‘-ing’ word!”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

Tommy points a finger at Technoblade. “There! You just did it!”

“Tommy, what are you talkin’ about?” 

“Technoblade I am going to punch- punch the shit out of you.”

Techno gives a light laugh and continues to eat his food, which gives Tommy the perfect opportunity to ask his father a couple of questions.

“Hey, Techno?” The piglin hybrid hums in answer. Tommy’s racoon tail swishes. “I found a couple of pictures earlier, before.. before dinner, and I wanted to ask you a few questions about them.” Techno raises an eyebrow, a signal for the racoon hybrid to continue. “They were of us--just me and you, in all of them.”

Techno stills, a half-eaten steak dangling from his mouth, just barely holding onto the knife he had driven into the center of the once-whole meal. His eyes have seemingly grown wider, perhaps in surprise or recognition. Tommy couldn’t tell, it was always difficult to read the taller man’s emotions. 

“Who took those.. those pictures?” Tommy asks. Techno is hesitant to answer so he asks another question. “Where were they when we were reno-.. ren- renovating the house? Why were they stashed under your bed? How come none of them are framed or just laying.. just laying out for people to see?” Tommy feels himself beginning to choke up and he’s repeating certain phrases he’s already said. Tears have swarmed his vision, and he moves the photo away so as to not get any of his tears on it. When Technoblade doesn’t answer, Tommy lets out a shaky exhale and asks two more questions.

“Are you ashamed.. You ashamed of me or something? Is that why they’ve been hidden in a.. in a box?”

There’s no sound, save for Techno’s knife slipping from his grip and hitting the floor with a loud clang. He carefully takes the steak out of his mouth and gives it to the dog that had wormed its way through the front door sometime during dinner. 

He carefully picks up the knife so that the dog doesn't injure himself and he places it on the table, trying his best not to make a sound. “Where’d you find the pictures, Tommy?” He asks, voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

“I told you, you dumb fuck!” Tommy shouts. Techno doesn’t react. “They were.. They were under  _ your _ bed, in a dusty ass box!”

“Theseus, I never put any photos under my bed.”

Why was he lying?

How could Technoblade look him in the eyes and lie to him?

“I’m not ashamed of you, either. I’m quite proud of you, actually. If I had known that I had the photos, they’d be all over L’Manberg’s stupid crater.”

Tommy felt a tear slip. and then another one, and another one, until they were parading down his face. His hands shook as he spoke, “You’s ashamed of.. ashamed of me, Techno?” The crying boy reiterated. He grabbed the photo, examining it through his blotchy vision. “We look so happy in this.. in this photo, Dad. Why’d you.. Why’d you keep this from me?”

Techno feels his airways tighten and suddenly he doesn’t think he’ll be able to answer any questions without his voice breaking. 

“Why’d you keep this from me?” Tommy asked again. “We were- were happy!” He stands up. Techno stands up, too, his chair falling to the ground with a loud clatter. In a swift movement, Techno is crossing the room and dodging around the dog that’s also making it’s way over to Tommy. 

Tommy steps back, however, and only accepts the comforting touch of the dog’s cold nose. Technoblade understands--Tommy’s feelings are a feeble thing, easily breakable and easy to contort and shape to someone else’s likings. To give him some space but still show that he’s there for his son, he goes and picks up his chair and moves his food to the sink to be washed later. He keeps Theseus’ food out though, in case he still wants to eat. He casts a glance over to his son and he sees his petting the dog, breath still labored but getting better slowly. Tommy refuses to look up from where his gaze meets the floor, too scared to even think about how Technoblade might react. 

Tommy’s tears are still flowing leisurely down his face, and the dog is nudging his nose into the boy’s lap. Technoblade’s chest feels tight and he doesn’t think he could talk without his voice cracking or without choking up. He needs to get his thoughts together before he speaks because his next words could very well determine the outcome of the relationship that they’d worked so hard to build in the past few months. 

“You’s ashamed o-of me, I know it. I know it, Dad.” Tommy whispers after a few long minutes of tense silence. Techno frowns. He wasn’t ashamed of Tommy. In fact, Tommy was his pride and joy. His Theseus, his little kid. Sometimes, Tommy was the only thing keeping him going through the days. “I’m not a- not an instrument, Techno. You can’t just play a stupid.. A stupid fiddle or flute or-or a stupid guitar and expect me to flow along with every melody!”

Techno didn’t think of Tommy like that. Where had he gotten that idea from? “I’m--” Tommy chokes up. His voice cracks. “--I can’t flow with every note you play, with every chord you strum. I can’t do that, Techno.”

If anything, to Techno, Tommy was a strong kid. Sure, he had his weak spots--everyone does--but Tommy was  _ special _ . He pushed through everything no matter what anyone else, no matter what anyone else thought. Tommy was Techno’s kid, it didn’t matter that they didn’t share blood. They were father and son, and nothing was going to change that. At least Techno hoped nothing was going to change that. “You play these notes.” Tommy starts again after a few seconds of silence, “And I can’t keep up. You strum these chords, you play these notes, you pluck the strings.

“But I can’t keep up, Techno.”

A sob rips from Tommy’s throat and a tear falls down Techno’s face. “Techno, I-I’m not going to keep dancing for someone who won’t play the right chords.” 

Techno sighs. “Tommy. I love you, you’re my son. I would never keep anything from you unless I felt the need to.” He can hear his voice crack but he doesn’t care. He has to tell Tommy that he’ll play the notes to Tommy’s pace, strum the guitar to Tommy’s melody and let him take the lead. They’re family, and they have to be able to trust each other with things like this. “I’m telling the truth when I say that I didn’t know those photos were there. I’m not ashamed of you, and if I had known about the photos I would’ve shared them with you.” Technoblade turns around from where he’s stood at the counter. Tommy is now latching himself onto the dog, hugging him like it’s his lifeline. The dog accepts the hug with a lowered tail. “I don’t know who took the photos, I don’t know how they got here, and I don’t know why you think I’m ashamed of you. You’re my pride and joy. Takin’ you in was the best thing that’s ever happened to me and givin’ you up was the worst decision of my life.

“How about we go up and look through the photos together? I’ll tell you what I can remember about each picture, that way we both have the memories.” Techno suggests, voice a whisper. Tommy nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote too much for it to be just two chapter so now its three chapters :)
> 
> next chapter will deal with tommy's feelings over his time in the smp and get to why he's hurt, and the root of it :D

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't my best, but i hope you liked it!! :D


End file.
